Happy's Sick Day
by Fanficer21
Summary: Happy is sick, and seeks Natsu's warmth for comfort. Bringing him to the guild in search of Wendy, Natsu is thrust into an awkward moment that makes Lucy jealous. Contains, Natsu/Happy fluff and some Nalu.
**Happy's Sick Day**

 **By. Fanficer21**

o0o

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

o0o

This was based on a dream I had some time ago. I just had to write it down.

Enjoy!

o0o

'Ngggh!

Happy mumbled, turning in his sleep and trying to find a comfortable position. A small sneeze escaped him. He felt hot, yet so cold at the same time. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly shut them again when the light coming through the windows in his and Natsu's house gave him a headache.

Sitting up, the blue Exceed rubbed his eyes before noticing his position nestled beside the dragon slayer's side. They were in the hammock, Natsu snoring loudly while laying on his back. His arms hanging over the sides. A cold shiver ran through the blue cat, causing him to crawl on top of Natsu's chest. From his original position, he could feel heat radiating from the young man's body. But now he could feel a lot more heat.

His eyes starting to close again, Happy crawled up to Igneel's scarf before digging his paws beneath it in search of the pinkette's zipper. Cracking a tired grin when he found it, he pulled it down to Natsu's navel, revealing said dragon slayer's tanned, toned chest and abs. Happy immediately crawled beneath the fabric, laying himself flat atop his friend's chest. A content sigh escaped his body as the heat washed over his small form, sending him back into the clutches of sleep to the rise and fall of Natsu's chest and the sound of his steady heartbeat. But before he fell asleep, he pulled the coat around him to cover him up and provide adequate darkness for his eyes.

An hour later, Natsu awoke to a small draft, causing him to shiver slightly. Reaching his arms above his head, he arched his back in a stretch, thrusting his chest into the air. The movement revealing the blue Exceed as the coat fell open.

Looking down at the cat curled up on his chest, Natsu gently pet his friend's furry head with a tired smile.

"Happy? You okay buddy?" He asked with concern at the heat coming from Happy's body. No response from the cat. Bolting upright in the hammock, Natsu paled and turned green at the motion of the fabric beneath him moving, causing him to fall back down, moaning. His hands holding Happy in place against his bare chest. When the hammock ceased its movement, Natsu sat up again, this time much slower.

"Happy?" He gently shook the Exceed in his hold, but still no response. Worming his thumbs under Happy's arms, Natsu carefully lifted his cat from his chest. Happy responded instantly by curling in on himself. His tail seeking the closest source of heat, wrapped around Natsu's arm. The Pinkette heard Happy's quiet mumble of, "cold". Poor Happy must have gotten sick somehow.

Pulling him back to his chest, Natsu zipped up his one sleeved coat around Happy before leaving to go to the guild. He'd ask Wendy for help.

o0o

"Where's Natsu?"

Lucy released a heavy sigh atop her seat at the bar in the guild. Her head rested on her hand, which in turn her elbow rested on the counter. "Do you miss him?" Mirajane asked with a knowing smirk as she cleaned a glass on the other side of the bar.

"N-No! It's j-just that my rent is due soon!" Lucy stammered, a blush rising to her face as she flailed her arms about. A moment later the guild doors opened, revealing Natsu, who quietly entered the guild. His hands holding a bulge in his coat.

"What took you so long flame-brain!" Gray called as he got up from a table and sped towards his teammate, itching for a fight.

"Can it stripper! I'm not in the mood!" Natsu glared at the ice mage, a snarl on his lips revealing sharp fangs, causing the ebony to stop in his tracks. It wasn't often that Gray got scared of Natsu, but the glare he was given resembled one that a dragon might give a thief trying to steal his treasure, or a prince coming to take his princess.

"O-ok, I'm just...umm...going to...go back over...there." Gray slowly backed away from the dragon slayer, causing others in the guild to stare their pinkette with wide eyes. They silently followed him with their eyes as he made his way to the bar.

"Mira! Have you seen Wendy? I think Happy is sick!" Natsu said rather loudly, enough for everyone in the guild to hear, snapping Lucy from her shocked stated at her teammates' greeting just a moment ago. "No. I'm sorry Natsu. I haven't seen her in this morning yet." Mira apologized with a concerned look

"Happy's sick?" She asked, looking at the bundle in Natsu's coat. A blue ear poking from beneath the fabric unzipped several inches below the white, scaley scarf. Lucy blushed slightly at her best friend's slightly exposed chest, which did not go unnoticed by Mira, who smirked deviously to herself.

"Oh no, the poor kitty!" Mira cooed, reaching her hands out towards Natsu over the bar counter. "May I?" She asked politely. Natsu looked at her before scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know if he'd like it. When I tried it this morning, he got really cold and miserable." He said, tightening his grip on his coat.

"We can wrap him in your scarf. It's really warm too!" Lucy interjected, seeing Mira pout at Natsu's hesitation. "Yeah! That might work!" He seemed more willing after Lucy's input, causing Mira to smirk, sending a wink Lucy's way. Lucy blushed, before watching Natsu remove his scarf with one hand. His other rested beneath Happy. Laying it on the counter, Mira and Lucy worked on laying it flat as Natsu slowly unzipped his coat. The girls cooed at seeing the cat curled up against Natsu's chest, sleeping.

Lucy, trying to keep her focus on Happy, lost as her hormones took control of her eyes. Her brown orbs took in Natsu's well built chest, another blush rising, which only intensified at the sight of his solid abs when he removed Happy from his coat. Handing him to Mira and helping to wrap the shivering and whining cat in the warm scarf, Natsu didn't notice Lucy bite her lip, her eyes trailing back up his chest, neck, and stopped on his lips. Feeling her fingers twitch slightly, her hormones were yelling at her to rip his coat off and kiss him passionately.

Blushing madly, she turned her stool to face away from him, trying to calm her pounding her heart and blush. "Lushy? Are you sick too? You're face is red and you feel warm." Lucy jumped at the sight of Natsu in front of her, his hand on her forehead. She only blushed more at their close proximity.

"N-No Natsu! I'm al-alright! I'm n-not sick!" She stammered, pushing Natsu away. However, her blush deepened, feeling the curves of his pectoral muscles beneath her, now sweaty, palms. The heat coming from his body was so warm, it almost felt hot to the touch. But it was also comforting.

"You lllllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee him!" Happy's sleepy voice behind her drawled, causing the blonde to spin around and glare at the Exceed wrapped in the scarf and being rocked by Mira. His half-lidded eyes focused on her, a smirk on his lips.

"Happy! Are you feeling any better, buddy?" Natsu plopped back down on his stool beside a slightly disappointed Lucy. Shaking his head, Happy tried to free himself from the scarf bundle, but Mira's hold on him was too tight. "Happy, why are struggling?" Lucy asked, her blush finally down.

"Ngh! I want to sleep on Natsu's chest! He's so warm, and his heartbeat is relaxing." Happy whined, holding his little paws out for Natsu to grab. But as the pinkette reached for him, Mira walked out from behind the bar. Standing in front of Natsu, she handed Happy and Igneel's scarf to Lucy. A moment later, the transformation mage pressed her hands, forearms, and head against the dragon slayer's chest, catching the attention of some of the guild members. She felt his muscles contract at the touch. Closing her eyes, she listened to the strong, steady, albeit fast, heartbeat. Heat leaked into her body, warming her and making her want to curl up against him, starting to get sleepy.

"You're right Happy! He is warm, and his heartbeat is VERY relaxing." Mira cried out happily, as she made her way back behind the bar. Natsu sat with his back pressed against the bar counter, his coat opened wider, leaving him slightly stunned.

What seemed like an instant later, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were surrounded by their curious guild mates. Shouts of agreement soon rang throughout the guild as the inhabitants glued their hands, ears, or bodies to an awkward feeling Natsu. All he could do was sit or stand as he was practically held in place by those surrounding him.

"Wow! You're right Mira!"

"You should do this more often Lucy!"

"Such a strong heartbeat!"

"Being warm is MANLY!"

"Like a personal heater!"

"Sounds like a drum!"

"I could stay like this all day!"

Natsu was about to shout for everyone to get away from him and leave him alone, until he felt an arm wrap around his waist. A familiar head of white hair rested against his chest. Her other hand rested atop his chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles beneath her moving hand. "Remember when we did this as kids Natsu?" Lisanna asked innocently, before winking and playfully sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she squeezed Happy in her arms. The blue Exceed's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. When Lisanna left, Happy finally wormed his way from the scarf. Hopping onto Natsu's lap, he tiredly climbed back into the coat before zipping it up behind him. Natsu chuckled as his friend shifted around against his chest, trying to find a comfortable spot. The Exceed's little paws gripped at the dragon slayer's torso, burying his face into the depression along Natsu's sternum. His wet nose, whiskers, and furry cheeks making the young mage laugh while patting the bundle in his coat softly. Happy's tail snaked around the pinkette's waist, tickling him.

Watching the Exceed move about along her friend's chests, Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted to trade places with Happy, and be that close to the pinkette. She couldn't help her blush, looking down to hide her red face She was broken from her reverie when everyone else "awwwed" in disappointment and pouted.

"WHAT IS THIS?! EVERYBODY TOUCH NATSU DAY?!" Lucy screeched from her seat in the crowd, making several of the members jump.

"Sounds like someone's jealous!"

"You'd better claim him Lucy before someone else does!"

"Being jealous is MAN-...woMANLY!"

Suddenly the guild doors flew open, revealing a smiling Wendy and Charle. "Wendy!" Natsu shouted, worming his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of her, causing her to look curiously at the bundle in his coat. Charle doing the same.

"Happy's sick. Can you help him?" The fire dragon slayer pleaded, his eyes watering at his concern for his friend. Nodding, Wendy lifted her arms, her hands glowing blue. She pressed them gently to Happy's blue back after Natsu unzipped the coat again. A few moments later, the cat moved around, now healed, but still asleep. He zipped his coat up again to keep Happy warm.

"Mmm...Charle...fish...Natsu..." Happy mumbled in his sleep, rubbing a furry cheek against Natsu's chest. Chuckling at the ticklish sensation, Natsu decided to not bother the cat and just let him sleep. Going back over to Lucy, after thanking Wendy, he sat down. His hands still gently holding the bundle in his coat. He continued to laugh once in a while as the cat moved around to find a more comfortable position.

o0o

Later that night, Lucy got out of the shower and saw Natsu sleeping on her bed, Happy by his side. Adjusting her towel around herself, she grabbed clean clothes before changing in the bathroom again. A few minutes later, she walked up the bed, looking at her partner. He was sleeping on his back, his arms under the pillow beneath his head. Trailing her eyes down to his chest, she blushed at the though of everyone touching him and listening to his heartbeat. She didn't get a chance to do that today. She thought, her cheeks getting red.

She gently placed her hand on his chest, over the coat. The heat radiated off him and traveled up her arm. Wow! He really was very warm. Laying down gently as to not wake the two, she rested her head on his chest, allowing the strong heartbeat to lull her to sleep. One arm was tucked beneath her, the other brushed the hair from his forehead before it rested atop the other side of Natsu's chest. Closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"You liiiikkkkkkkeeeeeee him!" Happy drawled sleepily, opening one eye to look at the sleeping blonde. Crawling over Natsu's stomach, he squeezed his way between the pinkette and Lucy. A sense of happiness filling him as he felt like a child sleeping with their parents. With a teary smile, the blue cat fell asleep, wishing that this moment could last forever.

o0o

You likey?

Be sure if check out my other fanfiction, Comfort: Dragon Slayer Style, if you want. It's a cute and enjoyable read.


End file.
